


i need you

by Legends_of_Entity



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_of_Entity/pseuds/Legends_of_Entity
Summary: "so...I leave you alone."frenchie meant that as a reassurance, but kimiko felt her heart break-- she doesn't want that to happen.taking place in that last scene with frenchie and kimiko in 2x06, from kimiko's pov.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	i need you

Kimiko sits on the edge of the ambulance, resting her head against the door as she takes a deep breath. After escaping the Sage Grove Centre, they had stolen an ambulance and driven out into the forest, where they are now waiting for Mallory to arrive. 

She can’t stop thinking about Frenchie. 

More specifically, how much she’d learned about him back there. When Lamplighter accused him of enjoying watching people burn, Frenchie had snapped completely. 

He lunged himself right at him, clawing at the Supe’s face as MM barely held him back. He screamed, he spat, he threw things off the table and roared in rage, like a wild animal. Kimiko had never seen him lose control like this before. 

And at that moment, despite all the hurt and conflict between them, Kimiko felt her heart soften up again in empathy, watching him as he slowly told the story of why he wasn’t there to stop Lamplighter that night, how he had rushed home to save his friend.

When Stormfront showed up at the center, Kimiko could feel panic slowly paralyze her, as she listened to the supremacist’s yells of anger, calling out for Lamplighter. As Lamplighter went out to talk to Stormfront, Kimiko felt herself preparing to jump out and attack. She had to move, she had to do something…

Then, she felt a hand wrap around hers. She could feel the familiar warmth and love radiating from the fingers, and she knew it was Frenchie before she even lifted her head to look at him. As she made eye contact with him, she felt the panic gradually slip away, and slowly released the breath she realized she’d been holding.

Now, as Kimiko continues to reflect on the events of the day, she’s so wrapped up in all her thoughts about Frenchie that she doesn't even notice him as he walks over to the ambulance and sits down next to her. It’s only when Frenchie speaks that she snaps back to the present.

“I am sorry.”

She turns to look at him, and his eyes are fixed on the ground in shame. When he lifts his head to look back at her, he opens his mouth to speak again, but seems to hesitate for a moment.

Kimiko gives him this gentle look as she raises her eyebrows, hoping it’ll prompt him to go on.

It does. “For a long time, I was trying to… save you. I thought, uh, if I did, somehow it would make up for the things I’ve done. You never asked to be saved.” 

As he gazes at her with a warm yet apologetic expression, Kimiko feels a small smile slowly spread over her lips.  _ He understands now,  _ she thinks with relief and joy.

Frenchie continues. “You cannot absolve my, uh, sins. No one can. I know this now. So...”

“...I leave you alone.”

Kimiko freezes, and feels her heart stop for a second. 

_ What?  _

Leave her alone?

_ Wait... No. No, no, no, no, no… _

This isn’t what she wants. She doesn’t want him to leave. She needs him. Sure, she doesn't need him to save her, but...she needs him, she needs him to stay with her.

Her lips tremble, and her heart starts to grow heavy. Frenchie’s looking away from her now. She tries to move, to do something, a hand gesture, maybe grab his shoulder...anything to make him understand that she wants him to stay. 

But she can’t move. Why?

_ Please, _ she voices in her head, praying that maybe, just maybe, he could hear her.  _ Please, don’t go. I need you to stay with me. _

Then, she hears the sound of an approaching vehicle’s engine. She watches helplessly as Frenchie starts to stand up and prepare to greet Mallory. 

And at that moment, Kimiko can all but think of two words. The name Frenchie had for her, his term of endearment for her, a term he hadn’t used, not since the church, and not just now, when they had finally reconciled. Why hadn’t he used it? And god, what she’d do just to hear him call her that again...

Kimiko feels her heart break, and as Frenchie walks away, the two words echo in her mind to him, as a lament, as a tearful question, and as a plea.

_ Mon coeur? _

**Author's Note:**

> ok seriously tho please let frenchie call kimiko mon coeur again in 2x07 PLEASE
> 
> AND FRENCHIE DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE KIMIKO ALONE ;(
> 
> seriously tho i need more frenchie x kimiko content next episode with them just being soft with one another and understanding each other...
> 
> but anyway yeah i just decided to write this real quick under an hour because why not lol sorry if it's not great :P
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
